Doing It All For Love
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: It's True Hearts Day down at Ever After High and Sparrow Hood has given Blondie the best gift she could ever have. However, the way he got her the most romantic gift of all may be quite shocking and unexpected to say the least. See why. Short humorous Splondie one-shot. Might include a little fluff at the end. My late Valentine's Day fic.


**"Doing It All For Love"**

 **Rated T**

 **Pairing: Sparrow Hood x Blondie Lockes**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Ever After High or any characters from the show. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the respective co-authors of the Ever After High stories, Shannon Hale and Suzanne Selfors. Anyway, this was a story I had planned to post on Valentine's Day, but I never got to it. So here's my late Valentine's Day to gift to you, my fellow fairy tales! And wouldn't you know it, it's a little short Sparrow/Blondie one-shot for you all! Enjoy!**

 **P.S.: If you're asking me, "Dragon Games" did not happen.**

* * *

True Hearts Day had arrived here at Ever After High. By now, the rest of the couples were busy spending this special holiday without no boundaries and no worries at all. There was Apple White, who was busy sharing some chocolates that Daring Charming brought her, Dexter Charming and Raven Queen settled down in the study room watching a romantic movie that Raven had suggested, and Hopper had water thrown over him trying hard to impress Briar only to have it ruined by Kitty Cheshire.

However, the holiday was very different for Blondie Lockes, who was blindfolded out of nowhere thanks to her boyfriend, Sparrow Hood. Honestly, no one would have imagined that a perfectionist princess like Blondie Lockes would be paired up with someone foul and annoying of a rockstar like Sparrow Hood. Blondie had always thought that Sparrow wouldn't meet her standards. She had always wanted her perfect boyfriend to be a perfectionist quite like her.

But somehow, she was shocked to learn that Sparrow was actually a nice guy. Blondie was stunned that the loud and brash Sparrow actually had a bit of a soft side when it came to women. She definitely loved this side of Sparrow so much, but she had a reason to love him more when she soon found out what Sparrow did for her.

She and Sparrow walked side by side together as a blind-folded Blondie was approaching her room.

"Where are we going, Sparrow?" Blondie asked him.

"Trust me, it's gonna be a little surprise." Sparrow replied.

"You're not gonna embarrass me in public, are you Sparrow?" Blondie gulped. "I mean, that wouldn't be just right."

"Relax, you're definitely gonna love it," Sparrow reassured her. "Besides, if I would have embarrassed someone, I would have done it to Dexter."

"Oh, all right then." Blondie nodded, sighing in relief that Sparrow wouldn't embarrass her like this.

After a few minutes of walking, the two stepped inside the door when they came to a stop.

"You ready for your surprise now?" Sparrow smirked.

"Sure." The blonde nodded.

"Okay, take a look!" Sparrow said as he ripped off the blindfold.

As Blondie opened her eyes, she gasped to see what was sitting on top of her bed:

A giant pink teddy bear the size of her bed, holding a big heart that said "Happy True Hearts Day" in cursive writing!

"Sparrow, it's so big and fluffy!" Blondie said in delight.

"Uh-huh, just what you wanted." The guitarist nodded.

Feeling giddy with anticipation, Blondie came up to the big teddy bear and gave it a big hug. Whoever knew Sparrow was this sweet to her? Apparently the daughter of Goldilocks did.

"Sparrow, where did you get the money to get this for me?" She replied.

"Well..." Sparrow said rubbing his neck in an awkward way.

 _ **A few hours ago...**_

Sparrow Hood was walking around the village of Bookend, fooling around with his empty pockets.

 _"Uhhh, what am I supposed to give Blondie for True Hearts Day?"_ Sparrow thought as he groaned.

While he was still thinking of a gift, he noticed a couple walking out of a teddy bear store. It was just any ordinary couple who were holding hands and flirting with other. But there was a huge thing that Sparrow noticed around the man's arm:

It was a giant pink teddy bear with a heart that read "Happy True Hearts Day" in cursive.

 _"Whoa, that bear's nearly big as me!"_ Sparrow gasped in captivation, thinking yet again. _"Oh man, I should give Blondie one of the those! She loves teddy bears! Too bad I don't have enough money..."_

Disappointed as he was, Sparrow actually had an idea of how he could get that teddy bear off that guy's hands.

So knowing that his guitar was strapped to his back, Sparrow decided to sneak up on the couple like a ninja. Sure it was probably a horrible thing for Sparrow to do, but hey, he was willing to make Blondie happy this True Hearts Day.

So far, the flirtatious couple (obviously named Nick and Sheila) were busy enjoying their walk.

"So, you up for some cuddling at my place?" Sheila asked.

"Sounds good to me," Nick nodded. "If only if we could find somewhere to put this-"

It as all that he said when all of a sudden-

 _*BAAAAAM!*_

Sparrow came from behind and blasted the poor sucker with his signature guitar!

"Aaaah! Nick!" Sheila gasped.

"Agggh, I think my back's broken!" Nick groaned.

Shocked and scared, Sheila looked up to see Sparrow taking the huge teddy bear off the fallen guy's hands.

"What did you do?!" Sheila shouted at him.

"YOU DIDN'T SEE SHIT, BITCH!" Sparrow shouted at her before he took off on his own with the bear in hands.

 _ **Now...**_

Sparrow Hood was still in Blondie's room, trying to respond to her question on how he afforded the money. After such thinking, he found the response he needed to say.

"I got it from charity," Sparrow lied. "Gotta sing to the sick kids once in a while."

"Awwwww, Sparrow! You are so thoughtful!" Blondie said as she hugged him.

"Yeah, that's me..." Sparrow said, while nervously blushing.

After the hug, Blondie ended up surprising Sparrow with a very passionate kiss out of nowhere. Her lips definitely brought out a wide smile to Sparrow's face as he returned the kiss himself. Even so, his thoughts remained very clear on this True Hearts Day for sure.

 _"Good thing I didn't tell Blondie I kicked someone's ass for a teddy bear,"_ Sparrow thought. _"Gotta do what you can for love, I guess..."_

With such words like that coming from Sparrow, who can complain?

* * *

 **Okay, even though I can't ever imagine Sparrow cussing at all, I gotta admit that it would look hilarious for sure with that single sneak attack.**

 **Anyway, what did you think? A little late for Valentine's, yet worth the wait? Feedbacks are welcome, paizanos! Until next time, same Warrior time, same Warrior channel! PEACE!**


End file.
